Parents and Children
by gaia09
Summary: Children are hard to understand, parents are harder to understand. Watch how the gaang go through the perils of parenthood and watch how their children work things out. Taang, Zutara, Soki
1. Good Night Kisses

**Hey Taang lovers!! This just popped out of my mind and I thought... maybe post it? Well, it may be the 'parenting' fic but very unique (I think) Well... don't want to spoil your appetite. Let's go!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fifteen years have passed since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai took place. Since then, Zuko became the Fire Lord. He proposed to Katara thirteen years ago when she was at her marrying age. Since then, she became the Fire Lady but is still allowed to waterbend. They bore two children, Yuan, being their eldest and the only boy, then Zhilan, the youngest girl. Yuan was the waterbending type while Zhilan was the firebending type. Though they were complete opposites, they cooperated with each other a lot of times. Did I mention that Katara healed Zuko's scar at the oasis before their marriage? Oh yes, she did.

Sokka went to Kyoshi Island and was heart-warmed when he found out that Suki was alive despite the attack. They married each other fourteen years back then. They bore a girl named Meilin who turned out to be a waterbender and was the next Avatar. After finding that out, Aang started to teach her airbending. Katara was busy so Meilin rarely learned waterbending with her. Toph well... let's just say she's busy with other stuff. Zhilan, though inexperienced, decided to teach her a little firebending.

Toph thought of all these while she kept her feet intact on the ground so that she could 'see' where her daughter was. She remembered eleven years ago when Aang proposed to her. They've been peacefully living since then. They bore a child named Gale. Gale was the smart type and the adventurous girl. Though she couldn't see all of her features, Aang explained them all to her.

"Her hair is as black and shiny as yours, Toph" he'd say. "She has cute big grey eyes and a very cute cat-owl smile. Her hair is up to her shoulders and she may be small but tough. Though she's small and tough, she's still as corteous as a well-to-do person. You get what I mean, honey?"

Toph would smile and nod at every description he said. "Thank you, honey" she'd answer.

Toph snapped out when she could feel her vibrations no more. Her face expressed deep fright. What was she supposed to do? Aang's away to Kyoshi Island, teaching Meilin and she's left alone with their servants in their big house. (Which was as big as the Bei Fong residence. Her parents gifted it to them in their marriage)

She frantically walked around the garden, searching for her little child. "Gale!" she frantically shouted. Then she felt strong steps on the ground. Though strong, it felt familiar so she kept her posture. "Aang... have you found--?!"

"You mean Gale?" Aang said in his deep voice. "I picked her up on a tree. Didn't know how she got there" he added sarcastically, but more like he's dropping hints about the incident.

"Please, Aang... stop" Toph said with sadness in her voice. "I want to know what really happened."

"Mommy!" Gale wailed while she threw her hands up in the air. "I sneezed then ended up on a tree!" The three year old said excitedly. Then she quickly returned her hands around Aang's neck.

"Oh?" Aang said but was not suprised. "Guess she must be an... airbender."

"I am?!" Gale squeeled. "But I thought airbenders were extinct!!" She looked cutely at her father. Her robe was disshiveled but no scratch marks were in sight.

"So you want your daddy to be extinct then?" Aang said playfully while he raised an eyebrow.

Fright was obviously etched all over the three year old's face. "No, daddy!!" Gale said and held her daddy close to her. "I love you!!"

"Aang... stop, please" Toph sounded depressed. She held out her hand. "Lunch's ready." Her voice sounded monotonous. She left before them, leaving the father and daughter.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Gale said innocently.

"No," Aang said with complete worry in his voice. "She's just... stressed out." With Gale in hand, they went inside the big house.

That night, Gale stepped gingerly across the halls of the house while carrying her platypus-bear toy around. Then she sneeked around a large room were two grown-ups were fighting.

"You shouldn't have dropped hints!! You know my full concern of our child!! Considering she's our only one!!"

"I was trying to make you happy!! You should think about other people at times you know!! Considering that I had a hard day with Meilin!!"

"I am concerned of other people!! I'm concerned of Gale!! She's our only child!! What if she gets hurt?!"

"She's a three year old!! Everybody goes through that!!"

"Do you always have a reason for everything?!"

"I _am_ the Avatar!!"

"You're my husband!! When you're in this house, you're not the Avatar!! You're a father!! A husband!!"

"Look here---"

Then they heard someone sniffle. Then the sniffle continued on. Then they heard little cries released at the back of the door. They carefully stepped towards it and opened it up to see the three year old girl, crying.

"Gale?" Toph called out softly and cupped her daughter. She carried Gale and sat on the nearest chair while Aang followed. "What's wrong, baby?"

"A-a..." Gale stammered through her cries. "Are you and... and daddy f-fighting... be... because of m... me?"

Aang kneeled in front of her and wiped a small tear away. "No, every parent goes through this honey... this won't last long... don't worry."

"B-but..." Gale stuttered while her hand kept intact at her eye. "But... you were f-fighting... over me..."

"I'm just worried," Toph said motherly. Wow, she's starting to sound like Katara. "I'm worried about you. Why didn't you just call the guards earlier?"

"I... I called them... they didn't...s-see me..." she said in between tears.

Aang put one strand of hair behind his daughter's ear and pecked her on the forehead. "Well, let's just forget what happened... and go to sleep, 'kay with that, Gale?" he cooed.

After wiping her tears several times with her little hands, she placed her stuffed platypus-bear under her chin and smiled. "Okay, daddy... good night..." she muttered.

Toph stood up with Gale still in hand. She pecked Aang on the forehead and smiled. "Good night... daddy..." Toph childishly said before leaving for Gale's room.

While Toph was tucking the cover beneath her chin and placing the stuffed platypus-bear beside her, Toph was suprised to the statement that left her daughter's lips. "Mommy, do you love daddy?" Gale spoke softly.

She placed a tender kiss on Gale's forehead. "Yes... yes I do. So don't you worry about our issues, 'kay?" Toph smiled and lifted her chin up.

"Yes... yes, mommy. Good night" those last words escaped her lips while she turned to her side for comfort. Gale closed her grey orbs lightly while she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, baby," Toph said and left the room, with the door half-opened**  
**

* * *

**Well... that's for chapter one. Hehehe. This thought won't get out of my head unless I type it. I'm not done yet with my other three fics. Please give any suggestions of songs for "Taang Library of Songfics". Thanks. And you've probably noticed that I took Yuan and Gale from my other fic "Avatar: Reality TV" in case you've read it. THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT!!! MORE ADVENTURES WILL COME!!! Well... please leave a nice comment and no flames please. Tell me what you think: )**


	2. Sweets

**And now, a little portion of cute childishness!!!! A little segment of Zutara and a little Taang this time. Well, sorry for the long wait. Here goes nothing!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"...And the little Fire Prince and the the little Fire Princess lived happily ever after..." the last words of the story left the red lips of Fire Lady Katara. "... The End." She closed the red hard back book and glanced at her son's napping figure on her lap. She pet his dark brown hair as he cuddled closer. She leaned closer and pecked his head.

She looked at the bright-lighted facade. Her blue eyes scanned the pond that Zuko told her where his mother and him spent time. Her lips curled into a small smile. "Like it there?" a deep voice asked as the Fire Lord's figure appeared in the serene scene. Katara smiled back at him.

"Pretty much" she responed. She looked away smiling, letting her eyes wander where her eyes could go.

"It brings back memories" Zuko said and sat beside his son, the next heir to the throne. "And I miss it so." He said as he pecked on Yuan's head which caused him to wake up a little. He shifted his head from side to side.

His little eyes opened, revealing his dark blue eyes. "Hi daddy" he sleepily greeted. Zuko smiled at the attractive sight of his own son.

Katara held his hand as he gazed into those deep pools of ocean in her eyes. Zuko smiled and held the large lump that sat on her stomach. "We're having the third one soon," Katara reminded. "The doctor said so."

"That's good news, isn't it?" Zuko stated and watched his wife's head bob slowly.

"Daddy! Mommy!" a shriek was heard from the distance. They quickly swerved their heads to that same direction as Yuan's head went up from his nap. From the distance, their four year old daughter was seen running with gusto. Then she came to them as she panted from the running. "Uncle Aang's here!" she reported.

The spouses looked at each other. "What that might be?" Zuko asked. Katara just shrugged aimlessly.

"Let's go!" Zhilan said as she held her mother's hand for support. Zuko followed while carrying Yuan in his arms.

They watched the bison fly in the sky then land at their wide facade. "Hey Katara, Zuko!!" Aang waved like a child and airbended himself down. Gale led her mother down the bison's tail as Sokka helped Suki and Meilin get down.

Aang turned to meet the royals. Then they all did a respectful bow. "What brings you here, Aang?" Katara asked lightly as the two fire children ran to hug the playful Avatar.

After some moments of hugging and laughing, the children went to their respective kind. Aang turned to face the Fire Lady that stood majestically. "Remember?" he responded.

Zuko and Katara exchanged confused glances. Sokka's face turned to utter shock. "You mean you don't remember?!" he shrieked. "You just became the Fire Lady and then you forget everything?!"

Suki stopped her husband from doing insane antics. "What's Sokka trying to say is that this week is King Bumi's birthday" she explained briefly. "We're going to meet him in Omashu for a surprise, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right" Zuko said, obviously remembering everything. Then he looked at his wife. Katara looked at their children who were mingling with Meilin and Gale. Zuko's eyes followed her range and understood everything. "What about the children?" he asked before Katara could say anything.

"Oh," Toph said confidently. "We already took care of that..." she added.

"Hello, Katara! Long time no see!" a teenage girl's voice filled the air. They all looked up at Appa's saddle and spotted a Water Tribe girl waving at them.

Katara's face gleamed with utter joy as she looked at the teenaged girl from her own tribe. "We picked up Kalla from the South Pole before leaving for Fire Nation" Aang explained. (A/N: Kalla is a little OC I made. Let's just think that she was one of the group of kids in the South Pole)

The little Fire children looked at the descending figure and ran to her. "Kalla!" they shouted gleefully and hugged the girl.

Kalla hugged them back in response and a missed smile plastered across her lips. "I can see that you've grown well here" she stated. "Oh I missed you!" She hugged them tighter as Yuan and Zhilan cuddled closer.

"Okay..." Sokka's voice filled in. "We all know that we love each other now can we please leave for Omashu?" he stated impatiently. Kalla stood up from their cuddling and looked at the reunited gang.

"I think you better leave now..." Kalla said and smiled at the children. But behind that smile, something was going on.

"You sure?" Toph asked and somehow underestimated the girl.

"Sure I am!" she responded with glee. "Now you guys..." she said as she grabbed Zuko's left hand and Katara's right hand. "...better go now or you'll be late!"

"Bye Mommy, Daddy!" Yuan and Zhilan waved their little hands. Seeing this, Gale and Zhilan did the same process.

"Bye honeys!" Katara waved. "Kalla!" she called as the young Water Tribe teenager looked at her direction. "Make sure that they don't stay up past their bedtime!" As she spoke, Yuan's and Zhilan's face grew to a frown.

"I will!" Kalla promised.

"And no sweets before dinner and bedtime. Make sure they brush their teeth and don't let Zhilan hit the turtleducks with bread and don't let Yua---" she was cut off when her husband spoke.

"Katara, they'll be fine" Zuko reassured.

"I promise they'll be fine!" Kalla called.

Toph came next into reminding: "Don't let Gale go near trees... she'll get stuck if she does her airbending..." she said as Aang sat her comfortably next to him. Kalla nodded.

"And don't let Meilin use her bending if not needed" Sokka reminded. "If we see icesicles (A/N: What's the spelling?) on the wall, you don't want to know what will happen next..." his voice trailed off.

Zuko then nudged him and whispered. "You do know you're going to pay if that happens..."

"I know" Sokka whispered back. Aang then commanded his bison to go. Appa flew away gracefully as both parents and children bid their goodbyes.

Kalla then turned to the group and clasped her hands together. "Well then..." she said with complete glee and assureness. "...what shall we do first?"

Zhilan brushed her foot against the green grass. "We could knock the apple on one's head like what Aunt Azula did when they were young like us..." she said innocently with a hint of Azula-ness.

Kalla's face grew cross and waved a finger at her. "You know that your Aunt Azula did a bad thing when they were young..." she said in a mother-like tone. Then she straightened up and sighed. "I guess I could just make lunch for you guys..." she said as the group cheered. "Then after that, we'll get to the sweets..." she winked at the group.

Yuan broke the silence. "But mommy said that we shouldn't eat sweets..." he wailed.

"But did she say that you shouldn't eat sweet after lunch?" she exaggerated. The little ones exchanged hopeful glances.

Two days later at night time, Kalla prepared the group for bedtime. Everyone jumped into their sleeping robes and undid each other's hair; Kalla brushed Gale's jet black hair while Zhilan undid the buns of Meilin's dark brown hair which she inherited from both parents while Yuan sat and watched Kalla brush Gale's hair.

A guard then came in the vast bedroom draped with red curtains with a scroll in hand. He bowed respectfully and handed out the scroll. "A message from the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu" he stated. The children exchanged glances.

Kalla took the parchment from his hands and let the guard out. She undid the knot and opened the scroll carefully. She eyed on the letter with her deep ocean blue eyes.

"Well," Meilin said. "Who's it from, Kalla?"

Kalla took time in reading. "It's from..." she said and let them wait. "... your Uncle Sokka." Meilin plastered a large smile and a hopeful look in her deep blue eyes showed.

"He says..." Kalla told and took time in reading. "...that your Aunt Katara has given birth..." A gasp was heard among the children and waited for their babysitter to continue. Kalla's emotionless face turned to a happy face. "...and it's a boy!"

"We have a baby brother!" Yuan and Zhilan chanted while they turned on their bare feet.

"And he says that..." she leaned closer to the scroll while they looked at her with confused faces. "Meilin shouldn't have sweets..." she looked up from the scroll and sheepishly looked at Meilin while she returned the sheepish face.

"I think we'll keep that a secret from them..." Kalla reassured.

Kalla rolled up the scroll again and smiled at the rejoicing children. "Well, you better get some shut-eye now." As the children ran to their respective beds, Kalla headed for the door. "Goodnight, guys!" she bidded.

Yuan was about to close his heavy eyes, when a harsh whisper called to him. "Hey Yuan..."

Yuan sat up and leaned on his elbows. "What is it, Gale?" he whispered back

"How's it like having a baby brother...?" Gale asked.

* * *

**I think I'm going to leave you there for now. Tell me what you think and please leave a nice review. No flames please. You know how much I despise them... well, then, good day guys!! Still have a lot to do around here!!**


	3. Kidnapped!

**Hey guys!! Well, shall we go time travelling?? HECK YEAH!!! Okay, last chapter, Yuan is five, Meilin is six, Zhilan is four and Gale is three. Now, in this little chappie, Yuan is six, Meilin is seven, Zhilan is five and Gale is four. That's all the info I can give for now. Enough said!!! Let's go!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Toph's POV_

How could I let this happen? Why must this happen? I was supposed to be the one that protected her instead I gave her away that easily! I gave up easily! I am so foolish! So stupid! So... idiotic... I did nothing to save my very own daughter. All I could do was sit there, crying while Aang tried to give me my own comfort. But somehow, I just couldn't get it back...

It all started just this morning, when I could feel Gale's little prancing. I felt light and happy as every five minutes she called me and told me to just feel what she's doing. Or just calling to say "I love you, mommy".

When I couldn't feel her vibrations anymore, I started to look around for her. Then there it struck me... the scariest sounds you could ever hear as a mother; her shouts. Very frantic shouts.

She shouted at me, saying "Help me mommy!! The Dai Lee are taking me away!! Mommy!!". Of course at a young age, the Dai Lee was the only group she knew of. So that's why she decided to use it.

"Mommy!! Where are you?!! Mommy, help!!"

Then through the vibrations, I saw them. I saw them taking away the pride and joy of life for no specific reason. I stomped on the ground and outstretched my arms as the earth beneath me started to make a bulky pathway towards the kidnappers so I could knock them. But they missed.

I was about to take one step closer when I felt someone jab me at the back of my neck. I couldn't help but follow the call of unconsciousness. Everything went cold. Everything was light...

"Toph! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call up to me. "Toph wake up!" I felt him straighten me up. "What happened?"

My eyes started to swell with tears until they gushed out of me. "A-Aang... I... I lost her..." I stammered while I buried my face into my cupped hands.

"Toph, it's okay..." I heard Aang say. "It's no one's fault..."

"It's my fault!" I cried. "If I couldn't be just stupid and blind... I... I could've... saved her..."

I felt Aang lift my head and kiss my bare forehead. "You don't have to blame yourself..." he whispered. "...we'll find Gale somehow."

More tears rushed out of my eyes. I felt something warm wipe them away. Then a sudden warmness enveloped my body. "We'll go to Ba Sing Se tomorrow and find Gale..."

* * *

**I lost my very own creation!!! I let Gale be kidnapped. Well, find out in the next chapter about the things that will happen!! GOOD DAY!!! And please leave a nice review!! No flames... again, I despise flamers and their flames... X(**


	4. Kidnapped! Part Two

**Hey guys, I've recently deleted my very first Avatar story which is Tales of A Young Firebender. I know, i've gotten some good reviews but it's all MARY SUE!!! So, here you go, fourth chapter... hope you enjoy it!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Fire Lady Katara!" a messenger shouted and entranced the nursery room hurrily. He panted and gave a worried look.

"What is it?" Katara asked with tender as she looked up from her baby son's crib. Her dark brown hair swayed along and her tranquil blue eyes eyed the messenger.

"I-it's' the children..." he panted. Katara gave an utter look of shock. "They... they're gone... They were just... playing... then... when I ch... checked... on them... they... were... gone..." he said while he tried to find words between pants.

That's it... Katara broke into tears...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay..." Suki oriented. Meilin just sat there on the wooden stool while she waited for her mother to speak. "...your dad and I are going to town. We want you to stay here and not to talk to any strangers..." Suki said and waved a finger at her daughter.

Meiling sank further into the wooden stool and watched her mother's green gaze with her blue gaze. "Yes mommy..." she mumbled.

"You may practice your bending..." Suki said as she walked to and fro. "...but be sure not to hurt other people with it."

She sulked deeper. "Yes mommy..." she mumbled again.

A series of hard thumps were heard coming from the stairs. "C'mon Suki..." Sokka appeared as he held the green bag he bought back at Gaoling (Episode 6: The Blind Bandit). "...we're going to be late in the meeting."

Suki looked at her husband and sighed. "Now be good" Suki ended. Then she recieved a "Yes mommy..." from Meilin.

Sokka pulled her along while she dragged her Kyoshi warrior suit. "Bye honey! We love you!" Suki called after.

Meilin carried her arm and waved a small good bye. She sighed.

Meiling hopped off the stool and gingerly crossed the dining room for the kitchen. She got a bucket and went outside. She went to the well which was a few steps from the house and tied the bucket on the rope. Once it was secured, she slowly lowered the bucket until she heard a splash which meant she already hit water. She eagerly brought the bucket up and untied it. She settled the steel container on the ground and started to waterbend.

By the horizon, a man was seen walking towards the little girl. Meilin decided to ignore it and return to waterbending. The man stopped in front of Meilin.

"Hello, little girl..." the man greeted. The man wore black robes with red outlining. The man's eyes weren't visible enough because it was covered by a pointed straw hat.

"I..." Meilin started. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers..."

The mysterious man protested, "Oh, but I'm your father's personal friend that you still didn't know..." Meilin raised an eyebrow at this. "...you are requested to come with me. Please?"

Meilin looked from side to side. She had that strong feeling that something bad will happen. It was too strong to be ignored. She stomped her foot on the ground and punched her left fist towards the man and a slab of earth appeard beneath him.

The man jumped in the air and landed behind the seven year old girl. Confused, the little girl looked for him again then when it began to clear up for her, the man covered her mouth with a cloth with a tingling scent.

Meilin's eyes closed and she felt light...

Back at the town, the Kyoshi warriors and Sokka had a meeting. Just then, a little boy ran into their meeting.

"MR. SOKKA!! MRS. SUKI!! COME QUICK PLEASE!!" the little boy shouted. Suki and Sokka quickly stood up and started to follow the barefooted boy.

"It's Meilin!!" the little boy stated. When they were nearing, the certain man was seen carrying the seven year old Avatar in his arms.

Sokka drew out his sword and attacked the man. "Sokka wait!" Suki called out. But too late, Sokka already attacked him.

The man jumped as Suki also drew out her sword and tried to hit him on the foot. Like it was a queue, Meilin flew off the man's arms lightly. Sokka estimated her landing and caught her in time.

Giving up, the man ran off. Suki went to Sokka. "Who was he and what does he want with our daughter?" those words slipped out of Sokka's lips.

"I don't know..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The maids and servants gathered at the outer gate of the Avatar's house. Each helped in packing some stuff on Appa. Aang helped Toph up and he gazed into those blind eyes...

"We'll find her..." he reassured and put a hand on her shoulder.

Then, something hit the sky. A black figure.

"It's a messenger hawk" Aang inquired while he took the parchment from its leg. He took time in reading it as Toph asked about the letter.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara wishes our presences" Aang stated as he looked into Toph's figure again. "I'm sorry Toph but we'll have to miss Gale first..."**  
**

* * *

**Well, that's all. Oooh... so much cliffhangers. Okay... press the periwinkle button and you get something!! Well, flamers: NOT WELCOME!!!! Okay guys!!! Buh-bye!!! And leave something nice... bye!!!**


	5. Kidnapped! Part Three

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. It's a good thing that I've found time through all these school works and stuff. And the periodical tests are done, oh yeah!!! All the studying made my head spin then hurt. Well, enough about me, let's get going!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The sky was spotless and it was clear. Below the now flying bison, Fire Nation soldiers were like ants searching for precious food. And food for them was as precious as the Fire children. Aang's head poked out and looked at the squirming dots.

"Wow," he sighed. "I never knew that the man-hunt would go as far as this." He looked down while Toph's slender arms were wrapped around one of Aang's arm.

"Why? What's going on?" Toph said, completely and obviously annoyed. The search for Gale was taking too long to start. "What's going on?!" she half-screamed at Aang.

Aang regained from his recent position and looked at Toph. Toph scowled and she hated the fact that she couldn't know about the happenings because of her blindness. "What's going on?!" Toph repeated and Aang knew that tone. It indicated that Toph wanted to know what's going on with a mix of complete annoyance.

"Fire Nation soldiers are scattering like crazy" Aang sighed then looked at Toph who regained her serene state.

Aang smiled at her now serene state but then it faded away when Toph's scowl was visible. "I wonder what Zuko and Katara want from us..." she mumbled angrily. "This is the worst timing ever..."

Aang sighed. "Let's just see" he said. "Yip Yip!" He whipped the rope while Appa swerved to the right and gracefully landed on the wide facade of the Fire Nation palace.

From the ground, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Katara were associating with one another. Meilin and Kalla just stood there watching. Growing bored and tired, Meilin looked up in the sky and saw a bison's figure. "Uncle Aang!" she shouted while the grown-ups looked at her direction.

Appa landed on the ground with a light thump. Aang airbended himself down and helped Toph get down. Toph, who was practically annoyed, snapped, "What do you want us for, Hot Head and Sugar Queen?"

Katara just looked at Toph then looked away. "This is no time for name calling, Toph" she said calmly.

Toph shook her hand away from Aang's grasped and walked to Katara's direction. "Well, I couldn't have been calling you names right now if you could just understand what kind of situation Aang and I are now!!" Toph snapped. She was nearing to tears as the others looked at her with pity. "We... we lost Gale..." she mumbled while she buried her hands, crying. "There... happy?" Aang went to her side and held her one her upper arms.

Katara showed a slight shock but regained her blank face. "We lost our children too" she said. "That's why the soldiers are going crazy for the man-hunt."

Toph lifted her face from her hands and wiped one eye. "I...I'm sorry..." she apologized and looked away.

Sokka and Suki both had their heads hung. Sokka closed his eyes and opened them again. "Look, we almost lost Meilin to some man--" he said but was cut off.

"What man?" Zuko asked quickly.

"I don't know" Sokka replied quickly. "But the important thing here right now is that we find your children and defeat whoever must've taken them." Katara just nodded and so did Aang.

Suki stepped in. "But the question is, 'where could we find a clue about the person who took them away'" she stated.

"Your highness!" a messenger ran to them, carrying a parchment. "We found this behind a bush where Yuan was playing near." Katara took the parchment and the messenger took a respectful bow.

Toph raised an eyebrow, "Well?" she asked. "Who's it from?"

Katara opened the crumpled piece of paper and tried to read it. "It says" she began. "_If you want to retrieve your children safely and without a scratch on them, go to the crystal catacombs below Ba Sing Se..._"

Aang held his chin and thought. He looked up. "Who's it from?" he asked.

Katara looked at the parchment again. "It's signed..." Katara's voice trailed off. Zuko, who was beside her all along, looked at the parchment and after taking a look at it, anger rose in him and his eyes glistened with anger.

Suki, Sokka, Aang and Toph looked at the couple with hope. Kalla held Meilin's hand tighter.

"_Long Feng_"

* * *

**That' s it for a while!!! Oooh creepy, ain't it? Well, at least you know who kidnapped the children. It seems like Long Feng wasn't Long Gone still... I kinda snickered at Sokka's joke at that. Sorry for updating it now. Lots and lots of schoolwork. Review. No flames please... Thank you for reading...**


End file.
